Rest, Scott
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: FNAF world is over. The storyteller is dead. But are Fredbear and his gang gonna leave it that? No. They're gonna SAVEHIM.


"For killing the storyteller!" Scott shouted.

Well, then the universe imploded. Freddy, as he watched his creators sparking avatar, in a wave of desperation, went over to try to help. But what could he do?  
Scott would have none of it though. With the last of his strength, He shoved away Freddy and finally burst.

Freddy's heart stopped, tears filling his eyes. This was it. _What had they done?_  
He closed his eyes, wondering what it would feel like to finally be erased from existence.

Except...that didn't happen.

"Why are you just standing there with your eyes closed?!" Fredbear demanded.

"We aren't dead?" Freddy asked. "Didn't the universe cease to exist?"  
"Yes! But Scott's computer still exists, so we can group up there! Grab someone!"  
He himself was holding the endo plush, who in turn was shaking in terror, and had a death grip on his neck.

Freddy grabbed the closest child, BB, clutched him over his shoulder and ran.

Scott's computer was really just a dip in the code, but was ideal for the tired animatronics, who could care less about what form their safe haven took.

"Well," Freddy said, breathing hard, setting BB down, "What now?"

Fredbear shook his head. "We'll hideout here for the rest of our days I guess."  
"What?!" Freddy got up in a rage. "We find out that we can actually live on in Scott's computer, and you just want to sit here until _we die_?!"  
Fredbear shook his head sadly. "I don't know what else we can do."  
"COME ON!" Freddy shouted angrily. "We have to figure _something_ out!"  
Fredbear got up, eyes flashing. "Listen to me, Fazbear! We can't figure something out! There's nothing _to_ figure anything out with! Scott's _dead_ now, we killed him-"  
"Well, he attacked-"  
"And even on the off chance he _is_ alive somewhere, he's probably mad, sad, and less than sane! This _our_ fault, Freddy, and now we are _going_ to have to live with the consequences!"

Freddy sat down, head in his hands. How had it come to this?  
Wait a second…

He got up suddenly, snapping his fingers. "That's it!" He shouted excitedly. " _Consequences!_ Fredbear, you're a genius!"

* * *

Scott Cawthon cast his rod again, trolling the bait a bit before letting it sink down.  
"You know," He said to Old Man Consequences, who was sitting across from him, "I can't say I expected the afterlife to be like this."  
"Oh, I don't know if this is the afterlife." Said Old Man Consequences cheerfully. "Well, perhaps. I just know that I've been here a long time, is all. What about you? What is your story?"  
Scott grumbled. "Can I just fish?"  
Old Man Consequences smiled sympathetically. "Of course! You can talk when you are ready."  
They sat for a bit, watching their lines.

Then-"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Are there actually fish in here?"  
Old Man Consequences shrugged. "I don't know. I've never caught anything. Fishing just gives me something to do."

Their peace was shattered a few minutes later with a muffled sound. It sounded like, "Scott! Scott!"  
Scott sighed. "They just can't leave me alone, can they?" He muttered.

He turned to Old Man Consequences.

"Tell them I'm not here, OK?"  
Old Man Consequences shrugged."If that is what you wish, my friend."  
Scott went to the farthest corner in an attempt to conceal himself, while Old Man Consequences strode up to Freddy, who appeared to be leaning halfway in and halfway out of the fourth sublevel,

"Uh, Hi! Mr. Consequences!" Freddy said.

"It's _Old Man Consequences._ " Old Man Consequences interrupted sternly.  
"Uhh, sorry Mr. Old Man Consequences."  
"Eesh." Muttered Old Man consequences.

"Have you seen, uh, a Scott Cawthon around here? He made this place, and well, he's kind of mad at us right now, oh, and he's blue. We wanted to check here…" Freddy glanced around for the game developer. "You wouldn't happen to have seen him?"  
Old Man consequences sighed. "I am sorry." He said. "Scott just told me to tell you that he is not here, and that he does not wish to talk with you."  
Freddy snickered. "Oh, he did, did he?"  
Scott of course heard everything. "You fool!" He shouted. "You're not supposed to tell them that I-Oops."  
"There he is! Hi Scott!" Freddy shouted cheerfully. "Look, Mr. Consequences-Old Man Consequences-We really need to talk to Scott, but well, we can't do it like this. Could you please bring him back?"  
"I'm afraid not." Said Scott. "You killed me, and I'm dead, and now I am going to live out the rest of my days fishing with Old Man Consequences. Eventually my computer will crash like the last one, and then the universe will truly end. Good Day." He went over to the pond and began fishing again.

He was shocked when Old Man Consequences was picked him up and started dragging him over to Freddy, with a surprising strength you would not have expected from someone called _Old Man_ Consequences.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted. "Old Man Consequences. Put me down."  
Old Man Consequences shot him an apologetic look, but didn't stop moving. "I am sorry, my friend." He muttered. "But well, my name _is_ Old Man _Consequences_ , and well, fishing here with me does not seem like much of a consequence for you. So, with your friends you go."  
"They are not my friends. They are not my-"  
"Got him! Pull Guys!"  
The Animatronic Chain all yanked Freddy and Scott back out of the fourth sublevel.

"You did it, Freddy!" Chica cried happily.

The glitching tree that they had used sparked one last time and disappeared.

"I'll just fight you again." Scott remarked confidently. He had a scary smile. "Maybe I'll let you win. Since you seem so keen on winning."  
He began to spark, signalling another transformation...or was it?  
"Yeah, I don't think so." Said Nightmare. "You're still exhausted from your last power up, and then fighting us, and then dying, and then going through the fourth sublevel _backwards_. You won't be in any shape for throwing fourth walls at us in a while."  
Scott finally ceased his vain sparking. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

Fredbear sighed. "We don't want you to be stuck on the wrong side of the fourth wall for the rest of your existence,OK? We don't want you to be angry. We don't want you to be miserable-"  
"Well isn't that _sweet_ of you."  
"I can do without the sarcasm, Cawthon." Fredbear snapped. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry. I've had a rough day."  
"So have I! Do you know _how_ many people wanted a FNAF5-"

Fredbear shook his head sadly. "Scott, Scott, Scott...We know it's hard. But there are happy times too. You're tired. Think of your family. Your children. You have to move on a little."  
"But-"

"But what?"  
"You know what!"  
"Come on. It's time to go home."

Fredbear held out his hand.

Scott shook his head and glanced around.

He was surrounded. The nightmares made up the inner circle, then the originals, then the withereds, then the toys and all the others.

Fredbear kept holding out his hand, a hopeful look on his face.

Finally, he turned to face Fredbear.

He slowly reached out and took Fredbear's paw.

And everything went dark.

 _We are still your friends._ Fredbear said, facing him. _Do you believe that?  
The pieces are in place for you. _

_OK._

 _All you have to do is find them,_ Fredbear stated gently, not moving his paw.

 _Rest._

Fredbear smiled as the sound of peaceful breathing filled the void.

 **A/N:  
Dedicated to Scott Cawthon. Rest. You deserve it.**


End file.
